Sherlock Imagines
by SallyBabeyy
Summary: These are little imagines about different characters in the hit TV show Sherlock on BBC. WARNING: SOME IMAGINES ARE MATURE. ALL MATURE IMAGINES WILL HAVE A (M) NEXT TO IT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE MATURE STORIES, SKIP THEM.
1. Imagine 1

Imagine you're married to Sherlock, and you have a child together.

Sherlock takes his son and picks him up and throws him in the air, then catches him again.

"Sherlock! Be careful!" I told Sherlock while laughing. Little William was screaming with joy when Sherlock did it again.

"Don't worry honey, he'll be fine. Trust me." Sherlock said laughing while giving William a kiss on the cheek as they both walked over to me.

"Mommy!" William yelled out when he came close, and ran over to hug.

"Hi sweetie! Are you having fun with daddy?" I asked William while hugging him.

"Yes. Airplane, daddy! Airplane!" William screamed to his dad.

"Hold on, sweetie. Daddy's tired. Come lay down with mommy and daddy." Sherlock said to William. William came and laid down next to Sherlock and I, soon falling asleep.

"Ahhh, it's a beautiful day outside." I whispered to Sherlock, trying not to wake up William.

"Indeed it is. Are you having fun?" Sherlock asked with a little smile on his face.

"I'm always having fun when I'm with you." I told Sherlock smiling.

"I doubt it. I'm still learning to love. How could it be possible to have that level of fun whenever you're with me?" Sherlock asked looking confused.

"Sherlock, I have told you this many times before. You are doing an amazing job. I love you, William loves you, John and Mary both love you. Why won't you get this in your head? You're perfect just the way you are to me. You chose to change your ways and learn to feel for me. Plus, you know very well that I have lots of fun with you, especially when it's just the two of us." I said winking at Sherlock.

"You... love me?" Sherlock asked with tears in his eyes.

"Yes. I have loved you since our first kiss. You are my husband, the father of my child, and my best friend. You make me laugh with your crazy deductions when we go out, and you amaze me with the work you put in your cases." I told Sherlock smiling. He took my hand and kissed it. He was crying. He never cried. It was the first time I have ever seen him cry. "Don't cry," I said wiping away the tears on his face.

"They're tears of joy. I didn't think they were scientifically possible." He said smiling. "I love you."

"And I love you, my high functioning sociopath. You're all I could ever ask for." I said, giving Sherlock a gentle kiss. "We should go inside. William is fast asleep, you know what that means!" I said, winking.

"Yes!" He said picking up William, carrying him like a baby.

"You see? You're the perfect father, just as I deduced. I'm starting to think William likes you better." I said smiling.

"And you are the perfect mother, which is something I always knew." Sherlock said as we walked into our house together.


	2. Imagine 2 (M)

Imagine you meet Sherlock Holmes for a case. When he looked at you for the first time, he felt something. The feeling was this unexplainable. Something he never felt before. Want. Even Watson noticed something about it. So he asked you to explain your problem, and when you did, he was interested enough for him to take it. He really liked you, so he asked to exchange numbers. You said okay, and he tells you that he would be calling you soon to let your know what he did so far.

He calls an hour later inviting you to 221B for dinner. So you dress up all nice and pretty and you go. When you arrive, he is sitting there waiting for you like his sexy self. When he sees you, he gets all cute and nervous, and he is the most polite person in the world. You both laugh a lot during dinner and he decides to walk you home. As you both were walking together, he explained to you where he arrived in your case.

When you both arrive, he tells you he had an amazing time with you. You decide to invite him in for some tea. He comes in and takes off his shoes, making himself comfortable. You sit down next to him with both cups of tea, handing Sherlock one. His hand brushes yours and you immediately blush. He explains the anatomy of a blush, and he tells you that he thinks you're cute when you blush. He takes your hand and kisses your knuckles. You giggle in return.

When he finishes his tea, he gets up, grabs his phone and puts on some music. He takes your hand and asks you to dance. You get up and blush again and he kisses your cheek as you both dance to an ed sheeran song. After a while, he looks deep into your eyes, sort of mentally asking you if he can kiss you. You nod and he kisses you softly. his lips were so soft. softer than a baby's bum. He then kisses you again, this time the kiss is deeper, yet so gentle. he then starts kissing gentle, soft kisses your neck, running down your neck and up again to your earlobe. He bites your earlobe, and an uncontrollable moan slips out of your mouth. You could feel his smile on your ear as he licks and sucks your earlobe like an expert, to the beat of the music.

When the song ends, he kisses you again and you both sit down next to each other. You start talking again, and you notice he is doing it on purpose. Making you want him. He notices you that finally understood and asks smoothly "may I?" and you understand what he means and you nod. He then kisses you. The kiss is beautiful. So soft and gentle , yet so deep and full of want. You then start to kiss back, and you both start making out, and then he stops and looks at you, like he is asking to touch you and you nod and then he swoops you up and puts you on his legs. You start kissing again and grinding on each other to the beat of the music, which is now an upbeat tune.

His kisses linger onto you, filling you with want. He rides your skirt up a bit , and gives the asking look again. You nod. He then starts taking off his shirt. He has an amazing body. He was fit for a man who solves crimes and finds ways to cure his boredom in the meantime. You touch his abs, so hard and firm.

"I can tell your fond of my chest" he says, all deep and sultry. He kisses you again. but this time, the kiss was deep, and filled with need. He starts slowly feeling you up. Over your breast all the way to your hair, pulling it a bit. you moan and he starts taking off your bra. He did it in one swift movement, like it was never there. He cups your breasts while still kissing you and he starts playing with your nipples. Twisting and tugging, making them hard. He starts kissing your neck again, and you arch your back to make him cup your breast entirely.

"Perfect fit," Sherlock said kissing you softy on your neck and collarbones. He then picks you up and lies you down. He takes one breast and puts the nipple in his mouth. his mouth is so warm and he sucks gently making you moan again and again. He smiles everytime. After what feels like a lifetime of pleasure, he bites on it and the feeling is amazing. He then moves to the other. Sucking and biting slowly and gently. You could feel his want for you. He then stops and gives you the Asking look again.

You tell him "don't give me the look, go ahead" and as soon as you said that last word, he takes off your shirt and panties and picks you up onto his legs again, only this time he has no pants on. he stands up and leans you onto the wall as he positions himself and he thrusts into you making you scream. Then he starts going in and out, in and out slowly. He looks you in the eye and kisses you again. but as soon as your lips hit his, he thrusts in again with force and it makes you scream again. it feels so good. he then starts going slowly again and then you start to move, making him give you more and he laughs and starts quickening his movements.

You start moving at the same time, banging around everywhere trying to hold onto something. he keeps going on and on and on and you keep moaning and Sherlock keeps moving. he then starts to slow down again you both ended up on the couch. You decide to top and you move up and down, watching him take it all in. He loves it. you clench your legs so you can be tighter and he moans louder with his sexy deep voice. you start moving faster, up and down again and again, and each moan is louder than the last. You start to feel your insides quicken you start moving faster and faster watching Sherlock in awe. You both orgasm at the same time. You fall on top of him and you feel his heavy breathing on your neck. Once he catches his breath, he starts laughing and you sit up again on him.

"no one has ever done that to me before... I like it" Sherlock says kissing you again. You smile and giggle. You lay down again, and you both fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
